Slug Girl
A monster who may give off a humanoid appearance, but in reality, the Slug Girl is a monster evident by her lower mucus-covered membrane. She is the second monster Luka encounters and is a challenge for Luka in his relatively untrained state. After trying to attack with all of his might, he uses his head along with all of his salt, a slug's ultimate weakness, to eventually drive off the mollusc-based monster. This is much to the chagrin of Alice, being a lover of food and in turn seasonings, the situation almost spoiling their dinner for the night. As he is yet to receive the Angel Halo from Alice, the battle ends with the Slug Girl running away. Encyclopedia Entry "With her body that of a soft slug, weak attacks will get stuck in her mucus covered membrane. The Slug Girl's behavior is to take walks at night and attack any men she encounters. Like most monsters, her staple food is male semen. Using the lower half of her body, she carefully stimulates her catch to feed. Once she catches a male in her slimy mucus membrane, they are forced to ejaculate with surprising ease. With that, she is able to feed. In addition, if the Slug Girl particularly likes her catch, she will use the genitals in the slug half of her body to mate with her prey. Using the same techniques as feeding, she will force the male to release just enough semen for copulation. Once a suitable male has been found to copulate with, the Slug Girl will continue to use him as both a mate and a source of food for the rest of his life." Attacks Sticky Mucus: '''Normal attack, will trigger hand bukkake on losing. '''Sticky Caress: Normal attack, will trigger membrane bukkake on losing. Climb Over: Triggers bind status and causes damage. Will trigger membrane bukkake on losing. Slug Rape: Binded attack. Will trigger membrane bukkake on losing. Battle Overview Being a slug and along with Luka's current stature, his attacks simply do nothing to her. No matter how many times he Attacks in the normal fashion, it will not work. She then climbs onto Luka, which requires Struggling two times to break free, being a beginner monster her bind attacks don't lead to one hit KOs so he is relatively safe. After attacking twice selecting the Attack option again will provide two options "Attack Normally" or "Throw Salt", the latter doing substantial damage to the monster. Lowering her HP enough, she will flee the scene. If Luka is defeated, the Slug Girl wraps him up in a mucus lined membrane, forcing him into her vagina for impregnation. She then takes him away and keeps him as a mate. Trivia *If Slug Rape '''is selected as a Request, Slug Girl will use '''Climb Over, however it will not be displayed in the attack box as usual. *Her slime seems to be able to dissolve clothes at her own will, stripping men when wrapped up inside her. *This is the only battle in the game where Luka does not use his sword to win. *This is the ony battle in the game where Luka uses a condiment to win. Category:Monsters Category:Artist: UN_DO Category:Insects Category:Monsters: Chapter 1